Down with the sickness
by forsaken2003
Summary: After being hit with the magicks by a grieving Willow, Xander slowly begins dying.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Down with the Sickness

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: S/X

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: After being hit with the magicks by a grieving Willow, Xander slowly begins dying.

Bunny Plot by Lady Q: Xander comes down with a really weird flu bug and the only thing that can make him better is Spike's blood.

Warnings/Spoilers: Spike has his soul but not crazy, Buffy, Xander and Dawn both know he his back and the First doesn't exist.

Beta'd by: Dragonfly_64

Part One

Xander was surprised at how long he had been able to keep it a secret. Four months and no one really suspected anything. Though it wasn't too hard considering, Giles was in England trying to help Willow control her powers. Buffy and Dawn were spending more time together trying to fix the bond they had lost over the last year. Xander was happy for both of them, it had seemed like forever since either had been truly happy and now they were getting there. Anya was still in town running the newly renovated Magic Box while on the side scorning the men that had broken the hearts of innocent women.

Everything had been fine at first; he saved the day and hugged his best friend before she was dragged off halfway across the world. But he soon started noticing something was wrong; just little things like becoming exhausted by just a half day's work when he used to be able to go twelve hours working on the construction site and then going patrolling. There were some days where he would have to literally crawl out of bed. Then the trembling started; only in his hands but it proceeded to travel through his body. It wasn't very noticeable unless someone looked hard enough. Xander was still able to work and help patrol.

Then one night while patrolling with Buffy and Dawn while fighting with a newly risen fledge his body all but shut down. His body crashed to the ground as his legs gave out, his hands paralysed. The vampire was on him ready for the kill and Xander couldn't even produce a scream for help. He didn't even notice when his body was covered in dust as Dawn stood over his prone form.

"Buffy!" Dawn screamed her voice held worry, "Something is wrong with Xander!"

Xander's was able to focus on his friends, he opened his mouth to speak but the only thing that came out was, "Da…"

"Oh god, he's had a stroke," Buffy pulled her phone out dialing 911. "Come on Xan, stay with me." She begged.

He tried to tell her it wasn't a stroke that it was nothing natural but he couldn't so he listened as Buffy told whoever was on the other end of the conversation where they were and that they needed immediate help. It almost seemed like just minutes later that he was being placed in an ambulance. Buffy's hand firmly attached to his own the entire way to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

An argument was the first thing Xander heard when he woke; he wondered when he had lost consciousness. Buffy's voice was loud and angry and Dawn could be heard trying to calm her down.

"What do you mean nothing is wrong with him?" Buffy demanded to know, "Look at him! Does he look like a person that is healthy?"

"No, he doesn't, but we can not find anything that is causing it," The doctor spoke. Xander realised it was the same doctor that had looked after Joyce. "And before you say it is a stroke again, I am telling you that is not the case."

Xander could picture Buffy placing her hands on her hips, "You have to do something. Have your diagnostics team look at him."

"We do not have the resources for that. I'm sorry but I have to release him, we can't be wasting a bed for someone that might need it."

"You're kicking him out," Dawn's voice rose, ignoring the fact that just a moment ago she was trying to stop Buffy was doing something she would regret.

"There is nothing we can do. Try taking him to Los Angeles, they have a diagnostics team. I'm sorry I can't help." With that the doctor left the room.

Xander decided it was time to try and tell them it was mystical. He had ignored this too long and it might be too late. Concentrating he was able to smack his hand against the railing of the bed. The girls were instantly by his side, "P-pen."

"You need to rest Xander," Buffy said softly tears filling her eyes.

"Pen," he spoke again his voice cracking.

Dawn pulled out a pen and an old receipt from the Espresso Pump. It took far too long for Xander to simply write, 'Mystical' and 'Willow'.

"Willow did this too you?" Buffy asked trying to make sense to you. "She's in England though and she would never hurt you! The only time she hurt anyone was after Tara died." A weak nod came from Xander, "Oh god. Why didn't you tell us?" Shaking her head, "That's not important right now." She turned her attention to Dawn, "I need you to phone Giles tell him what's going on and that we need help A.S.A.P!"

Dawn gave a final squeeze to Xander's hand before leaving the room to make the call. Her hands were shaking; she couldn't lose Xander she had lost too much already.

"I swear Xan; we are going to find a way to fix this." Buffy promised.

"I… know," Xander answered; Buffy had yet to let him down.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

The doctor hadn't been kidding about needing the bed; Xander had been released within half an hour. It had been two weeks since he was admitted into the hospital and was now confined to Willow's bed. Xander was not happy, he was now completely paralysed and had to be feed like an infant, the doctors showed Buffy how to put a catheter on Xander since he was unable to go to the bathroom.

Tears sprung from Xander's eyes, he was a twenty-one year old man who could do nothing for himself and that hadn't even the worst part. No the worst part was that Buffy nominated Spike to take care of him. She had gotten a counselling job at the newly built hellmouth high school so she was not capable to be able to look after him. Spike had moved into the basement and seemed almost a little too eager to help.

Buffy had told both him and Dawn that Spike had gotten his soul and that he was truly sorry for all the wrong things he did especially the last few months in Sunnydale before heading off to Africa. Xander wanted to believe he was a changed vampire but he just couldn't. But he needed someone to take care of him and he had no voice to tell them he didn't want the bleached vampire looking after him.

Xander had been embarrassed having this once vicious killer helping him wash and eat. His body was constantly tense waiting for Spike to start insulting him, but they never came. When the trembling became worse, Spike would sit with him sometimes reading to him from books he had never heard of in hopes to distract him from what was happening to his body. It shocked Xander when it seemed like Spike truly seemed concerned for his well being.

"Pet, it's time for lunch." Spike informed Xander as he entered the bedroom carrying a tray. "I know you're probably getting sick of soup but it's the easiest thing for you to swallow. Once the slayer figures out how to fix you up I'll cook you something up proper, yeah?" Spike sat on the bed he didn't expect a reply from the practically comatose Xander. "We got some tomato soup today, I remember when you use to eat it back in the basement, was your favourite if I remember correctly." He noticed the tears running down Xander's face. "Hey now, there is no need for that." Spike used his thumb to wipe away the stray tears. "Let's get some food into you now."

Xander opened his mouth taking in the first spoonful of the hot liquid. How did Spike know tomato soup was his favourite? Deciding it didn't really matter, as long as it wasn't cream of mushroom. The very thought made him shudder, mushrooms were good and fine on pizza but it had no business being in soup.

"Buffy told me that Giles was going to be talking to the coven today, apparently they had been busy with some mystic whatnot and had to be in a different dimension. I didn't understand much except that help was on its way." Spike fed Xander another spoonful of the soup wiping Xander's chin as some dribbled out of his mouth. "They should be able to figure out what the witch did to you." Xander opened up his mouth to try and defend Willow, "I know. It's bloody well not her fault. Not completely at any rate, but it still happened. I can't go faulting her for what she tried to do. Look at all the stupid things I did over the years."

Spike dropped the topic; he didn't want to be upsetting Xander. So instead he decided to tell him what kind of nasty creature him and Buffy found the night before while Dawn looked after Xander. He made sure to tell Xander that the demon had thrown Buffy into the mud ruining her brand new sweater. Silent laughter wracked through Xander as Spike described Buffy's fit before doing a roundhouse kick taking its head off.

"It's not that funny," Buffy stood pouting at the door. "I looked cute in that sweater!"

"It's a right tragedy, pet," Spike smirked. "I'm just giving Xan the play by play."

Buffy walked into the room sitting beside the vampire, Xander noticed that Spike no longer stole quick glances of the slayer. "So I just got off the phone with Giles."

"And, what did he say?" Spike demanded and Xander sent him a mental thank you since he couldn't ask himself.

She looked at Xander wanting him to understand, "This is pretty bad, Xander. Giles explained the situation to the coven and they said that if it had gotten any worse that there would be nothing to reverse the affects."

"Bloody hell, stop you're nattering and tell us what will cure him!" Spike growled the boy was fading more every minute they didn't have time for babbling.

Buffy throw him a glared but continued, "Xander, the only possible cure is vampire's blood." The instant the words left her words Xander broke into a sweat and breathing heavily, a panic attack kicking in full swing.

"Xander, Xander, you got to come down, pet," Spike ran his hands over broad shoulders. "Vampire's blood can't turn you, remember? They'd have to drain you before that could happen. Take a deep breath." The blonde purred hoping it would calm the human.

"Spike's right, Xander, there is something in their blood. I don't completely understand, Giles tried explaining it to me but gave up after the third time of repeating himself."

Sighing Spike stepped in, "It's almost like an anti-biotic for parasites and bacteria. In some cases, it can help supernatural illnesses."

"I just said that." Buffy huffed in annoyance. "Anyways, we need this done quick before it is too late for the blood to work."

"What do you say, Xan?" Spike asked, "Let me save your life?"

Xander lay frozen trying to process everything. He had actually given up hope on any kind of cure and now here one was; something that had been in front of him for weeks. With a deep breathe he nodded his head. Seven years he had survived without so much as a bite mark and now here he was ready to drink vampire blood and to top it off, it was Spike.

The vampire insisted Buffy leave; Xander was already passed freaked out and Spike didn't think having the slayer watch as her best friend drink from a vampire would help matters. "Alright, you should know that this may take a few tries." Spike informed him before vamping out biting into his own wrist before placing it to Xander's chapped lips. "Don't worry; I'll pull back when I think you've taken enough."

Xander swallowed the coppery liquid; it was strange he had tasted blood before, after countless times of having his face bashed in but this was different. He could almost feel it regenerating his body. His hand began to twitch, something that hadn't happened in over a week. A whimper escaped his lips when Spike pulled back.

"That's enough for now," Spike said licking his wound clean. "We can do it again a few days." He stood and walked to the door.

"S-Sp…" Xander managed to get out. Spike turned his eyes wide. "T-t-th…"

"It's my pleasure. luv," Spike smiled, not a smirk but an honest smile. "Rest, I'll check on you in a bit." And he was gone, leaving Xander with just his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

Spike walked into Willow's room a smile spread over his face as he saw Xander propped up against the headboard, "Looks like the blood is doing you some good." It had been another three weeks and Xander had drunk Spike's blood six times. "You'll be out of bed in no time."

"I hope so; I'm surprised I haven't got any bed sores." Xander replied accepting the glass of orange juice that he didn't noticed Spike carrying.

"The blood is preventing that from happening."

"Oh, I hadn't thought about that," Xander replied. Nothing was said for several minutes, it was an uncomfortable silence and he didn't like it. "Look Spike, I just wanted to tell you how much I appreciate your help. I don't know why you're doing this, probably the soul and all but whatever the reason is… thank you."

The vampire took a seat next to Xander on the bed, "I wanted to talk to you about that. Buffy told you about what I went through in Africa right?"

"Just the cliff notes, you had to go through some trials to earn your soul."

"Exactly, when the demon did his mojo and stuck my soul back in me I had…" Spike looked bothered, "It was almost like I had an epiphany of sorts. Instead of seeing Buffy flash before my eyes as the pain increased, it was you."

Xander's jaw dropped, Spike saw him as he was getting his soul? "What? Why? What?"

"I can't explain why it happened, but ever since then I can't seem to get you out of my head." Spike shook his head dejectedly, "I know you hate my guts. I think even more than Buffy ever did. And after me sleeping with Anya I know you can never trust me but you deserved the truth."

"Spike… you're right I did hate you. I hated what you did with Anya and what you tried to do to Buffy." He watched as Spike slumped with despair. "But I've seen the changes in you. You fought for your soul because you wanted to be a better man… vampire whatever."

"What are you saying, Xander?" Spike asked needing to know if he was being rejected for the fourth time in his life and unlife.

"I think we could probably hang out some more. Actually get to know each other; you could actually really end up hating me."

An astonished look crossed Spike's features; he had been sure Xander would be disgusted with him and get Buffy to stake him for even having such thoughts about him. "That sounds like a brilliant plan. Once you're back on your feet we could go play some pool. I think it should only take one or two more treatments before you're essentially back to being yourself."

"Great, I need to get back to work soon before they find someone to take my position permanently."

"Good, you're losing your tan," Spike said somewhat sadly.

Xander laughed, "You're worried about my tan?"

"You're bloody gorgeous with your dark skin," The vampire ran light fingers over Xander's bare arm. When he realised what he had said and what he was doing he pulled his hand back like he had been burned. "Sorry."

The moment Spike's cool fingers touched his warm skin Xander could have sworn he felt a spark. Stars literally danced before his eyes; never had he experienced that before with just a single touch. "What? No, it's okay."

"Are you alright, pet?" Shame covered Spike's face, the minute he touched Xander the human gasped by just the feel of him. "I should let you rest."

As Spike stood up Xander wrapped a hand around a pale wrist. "Stay," it hadn't been a request. The vampire sat back down stunned, he was sure Xander would be disgusted that the vampire even thought to touch him. Xander made Spike lay beside him and proceeded to lay his head on the Spike's chest.

"Xander, what are you doing?" Spike awkwardly placed an arm around broad shoulders, afraid that any minute Xander would pull away.

"Honestly? I have no idea, but I think I like it."


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five

Dawn sat cross legged on the floor in front of the T.V working on her homework as she listened to Britney's new single. She was so engrossed in what she was doing that she didn't noticed Xander walk down the stairs for the first time in over a month. This was the first time he had been able to walk around without any help.

"You're still a Britney fan?" Xander asked smirking when he startled the young girl.

"Oh my God, Xander!" Dawn jumped up rushing over to him. "You're walking by yourself!"

Xander wrapped his arms around Dawn giving her a tight squeeze, "Looks like the Xan-man is back."

"So you're all better?" Dawn asked.

"Not completely but I figure being able to walk down the stairs all by myself is a big step."

"The hugest," Dawn replied bouncing slightly. "Wait till Buffy and Spike see."

"See what Dawnie?" Buffy asked as she and Spike walked in to the house. Buffy didn't need to wait for an answer because she saw Xander. Without a word she jumped on him hugging him tight, "Thank god! You had us all worried. Don't you ever do anything like that again." She scolded him as she continued to cling to him.

Xander laughed hugging his friend back, "I won't, Buff. Next time I get hit with some mojo I'll tell you right away."

When Buffy finally pulled back she socked him in the arm making him stumble back, "You better! This was a really close call, Xan. What if Spike hadn't have been here? We would have had to call Angel to help you."

"Then I would have died a horrible death because I wouldn't let deadboy touch me." Xander replied stubbornly, and it was true he wouldn't let Angel touch him with a ten foot pole. He turned his attention away from Buffy to Spike, "Hey."

"Hey yourself, look at you," Spike said pleased to see Xander up and out of bed by himself. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, not ready to go fleeing from vampires but getting there," Xander joked and smiled.

Spike returned the smile and noticed the girls grinning at each other; obviously they knew what was going on with them. "Are you tired? Do you want to lie back down?"

"Actually," Xander started looking bashful. "I was thinking maybe we could go for a burger. I've been living on soup for weeks now I need me some beef! The food of men."

"How about the Double Meat Palace?" Spike offered.

"God, yes!" Xander almost punched his fist in the air but refrained but only because he didn't want to look like a dork in front of Spike.

An evil smile spread over Dawn's lips, "You know… I think I'm hungry myself. I think I'll tag along."

"Oh yeah me too," Buffy jumped in rubbing her stomach. "All that slaying made me hungry. I can hear it grumbling."

"Sod off," Spike said ignoring the snickering sisters. "Come on then, pet, you're all but faded away." He led the way to the door.

***

Spike sat across from Xander, amused as the human scarfed down a triple bacon cheese burger, large fries and a chocolate milk shake. "Can you even taste that, luv?"

"Oh yeah," Xander moaned as he stuffed more fries into his mouth and took another sip of his drink before even swallowing. "It's so good!"

Spike shook his head, "You want anything else Xan, another shake maybe?"

Xander burped looking a little embarrassed, "Excuse me. And nope I am all good."

"Alright, we've got you all fed so now what? You want to head back to the house or go see if anything is going on at the Bronze?"

"Bronze definitely!" Xander tossed his garbage away and all but dragged Spike out of the fast food place, "I am in no way ready to go back to the house. I've been cooped up way too long."

Spike chuckled but didn't miss the fact that Xander held his hand. Definitely a good sign if he said so himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Part Six

It had been a couple months since Xander had been bedridden and so close to death and now he was on cloud nine, life finally seemed to be going his way. He had job he loved, friends that cared about him and a certain beautiful vampire that honestly wanted to be with him. Not that he would ever tell Spike he thought he was beautiful; it wasn't the manliest thing to be called so he kept that to himself.

He had spoken to Willow multiple times assuring her he held no grudges on what happened and that if he had to do it over again he wouldn't change it. He would give his life for the lives of billions if it came down to it, not that he would ever say it out loud and cause an uproar with his friends not to mention an over protective vampire.

Finally he had been able to move back into his own apartment, which he was very grateful for, he loved his girls but trying to get a turn at the bathroom was more traumatic than facing any demon. When it was time to get back to his own place he casually asked Spike to come with him, not wanting to seem too eager in case Spike declined the idea. Xander had to stop himself from doing the Snoopy dance when Spike accepted the offer and went to the basement to pack his things.

"Hi honey, I'm home!" Xander called as he walked into his apartment, having no doubt that Spike would be awake.

"Hello, luv," Spike purred as he walked out from the kitchen licking his lips clean of any trace of blood. "You're home early."

Xander set down his tool belt before making his way to the vampire, "It's Friday; I called it an early day. I had better things to do than hanging out with a bunch of old sweaty men."

"I'm old," Spike reminded Xander snaking an arm around Xander's waist soaking in the heat, "Older than all off them."

"Yeah, but none of them look like you." Xander replied leaning in for a kiss. "Plus you're not all sweaty."

Spike licked his lips after the kiss, Xander tasted like chocolate, "Not yet."

"You plan on getting sweaty?" Xander asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Hell yes," Spike answered running a hand over Xander's ass, "You want to get sweaty with me?"

The brunette licked his own lips, "I'm already sweaty."

Spike pouted prettily before suggesting, "How about a shower, I'll even wash your back and then we can make you sweaty again?"

"You, Spike," Xander started before leading Spike to the bathroom, "Have the best ideas."

"Course I do," Spike buffed his chest.

Oh yeah, life was good and if it took him nearly dying to get to where he was. Xander could only send a silent thank you to Willow for everything that he was able to gain from the experience.

The End


End file.
